Mi familia es mi enemigo
by LC Projects
Summary: Los ocho equipos de la Flower of Maize se están dando a conocer y la cumbre del G8 dará inicio. El equipo Hao deberá enfrentarse a las siete divinidades restantes, sin embargo parece que otro equipo estará protegiendolos, o al menos su lider, Haoro Asakura.


—Es el momento, los Grandes Espíritus decidieron que esta cumbre dé inicio.

En un ambiente vacío donde solo se veía tonalidades de celeste y blanco, un trono de piedra yacía en medio de este lugar, teniendo sentado a un joven de cabello largo y castaño, su única vestimenta era un poncho color bage, quien era el que mencionaba estas palabras.

—Cada uno ha escogido a sus representantes… los ocho equipos se están formando…

Lentamente, otras entidades comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia a los lados del aquel trono. Cada uno con aspectos diferentes pero donde se reconocían claramente cada una de sus culturas…

Iluminati.

Cristianismo.

Budismo.

Griega.

Onmyoudo.

Sumeria.

Azteca.

Egipcia.

—Es el momento…-el joven sentado en el trono se irguió para extender su mano derecha hacia la izquierda al igual que los demás reyes.

—Que la Flower of Maize…–iniciaron mencionando al unísono y movían sus brazos hacia la derecha dando la orden-…Dé inicio.

Distintos sonidos polifónicos sonaron al mismo tiempo en cada ocho distintos celulares de última tecnología. Los dueños de aquellos celulares táctiles observaron el mensaje recibido, donde cada uno tuvo una reacción distinta, 3 de ellos sonrieron maliciosos, otros 3 se entusiasmaron y los restantes llevaban un semblante de neutralidad ante aquel mensaje. Ya era oficial, la cumbre del G8 en contra del actual rey, Hao Asakura, donde el destino del planeta y la humanidad sería decidido, había dado inicio.

Una contienda se desataba en el cementerio de Funbari, el equipo representante de Hao en la Flower of Maize, integrado por su sobrino y líder, Hana Asakura; el comandante de la división anti-demonios, Gakko Ibuki y el capitán de este equipo, Yohanne Asakura, eran los que principalmente luchaban. La manager Alumi Niumbirch y Men Tao, el cual no se definió su cargo en el equipo, estaban observando. Si se preguntan quién era su rival, era la mujer que logró asesinar a la doncella de hierro y tomarla como mochirei, Jeanne Schwarz, la Black Maiden del equipo Yabisu. El pequeño Tao veía con impotencia como los otros 3 integrantes luchaban, cuando él lo tenía prohibido.

—HANA, DEJAME PELEAR, TENGO QUE MATAR A ESA MUJER.

—Ya te lo dije, si piensas luchar sin tu maldita posesión, directamente no lo harás, déjalo en nuestras manos.

El rubio vestía su uniforme escolar con el cabello alborotado y el flequillo peinado hacia arriba y sostenido por una hebilla negra, un rosario blanco colgando de su cuello, y una katana con el tsukaito color negro y verde. Realizaba una posesión estilo armadura, donde sus dos manos estaban cubiertas por enormes guantes metálicos color naranjas que llegaban hasta por debajo del codo. La mano derecha sostenía una espada de gran tamaño la cual podía tomarse con las dos manos por el largo del mango y tenía impregnado un pentagrama de ocho puntas en la hoja, mientras que en el antebrazo del guante izquierdo, yacía un arma de fuego, dejando así la mano izquierda libre y pudiendo desplazarse hacia abajo si el rubio deseaba usarla.

La O.S del rubio chocaba contra la de la azabache, intentando distraerla y que Gakko y Yohane logren asestar un golpe, cada uno con su respectiva posesión, pero no servía de mucho. Black Maiden esquivaba los disparos del pecoso con gran facilidad y las estocadas del anteojudo las detenía con los brazos de su O.S, claramente se le complicaba al equipo Hao. En un momento dado, el comandante y el capitán intentaron hacer un golpe combinado, Yohane intentó usar el "Cometa de Luz Lunar" mientras tanto Gakko tenía preparado el cuchillo DIVA para rebanarla, sin embargo, la pecosa detuvo ambos ataques, el de Yohane con la mano derecha de la posesión y el de Gakko con el brazo izquierdo. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron levemente y fue porque Hana saltó detrás de la Black Maiden y blandeó su espada hacia abajo mientras el pentagrama del Kagome manifestaba el aura celeste del ataque. Ella intentó defenderse pero si movía alguno de sus brazos sería golpeada por el correspondiente, es decir estaba acorralada y lo único que puedo hacer fue recibir aquel corte en su espalda que atravesó toda la posesión y la hirió seriamente.

Por un segundo pensaron que habían ganado, sin embargo la posesión "Jeanne Schwarz" volvió a crearse golpeando a Gakko y Yohane con los puños, alejándolos. Hana preparó la espada dispuesto a continuar, sin embargo notó lo cerca que tenía a la Doncella de Hierro y los brazos estaban a punto de cerrarse, la espada era más grande y no lograría acestar un golpe antes que ser herido por las puas, estaba frito, el "Abrazo de la Muerte" lo mataría…aunque…

—Yo que tu no muevo ni un pico, Schwarz…

Una voz masculina pero joven se escuchó desde detrás de la azabache deteniéndola, apenas esta se giró pudo ver a alguien sentado en la rama de un árbol. Parecía ser un joven, sin embargo su posesión le impedía ver su apariencia. La O.S consistía dos enormes guantes que nacían debajo de los codos e iban aumentando de robustez, terminando en enormes garras que llegaban hasta la rodilla, eran de color gris con algunos detalles en rojo; en la cintura yacía un cinturón color gris que en la parte trasera aumentaba de tamaño para que nacieran seis colas de zorro color rojo sangre con las puntas color grises; la mitad superior de su rostro yacía oculto por una máscara de la parte superior de la cabeza de un zorro, con los visores pequeños color celeste para los ojos delineados finamente con rojo, siendo de color gris y de entre las orejas hacia atrás nacía una larga y alborotada cabellera carmesí sangriento, ocultando el verdadero cabello del joven; todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por algunas cadenas negras que no le incomodaban en sus movimientos. A los pies del árbol yacía una enorme guadaña creada por la posesión, la hoja estaba compuesta por tres picos que el del medio era el más largo y el que se usaba como hoja para cortar, el mango era color rojo y en la punta del lado de la hoja nacía una cadena gruesa que se enrollaba en el mango y terminaba en un rombo metálico. Aquel shaman los observaba con soberbia, aquella sonrisa plantada en su rostro lo delataba.

—¿Y se puede saber quién eres para darme ordenes? –mencionó la azabache con clara molestia.

—Solo te digo…-saltó de la rama hasta caer en el suelo parándose y tomando su guadaña con la mano derecha-Si lo matas…

—Si lo mato ¿qué?-desafió la joven.

Pero ni bien Jeanne dijo eso, aquel shaman con la armadura de kitsune desapareció de su vista hasta aparecer detrás de ella y colocar la guadaña en su cuello. La sonrisa se enmarcó más y Hana veía al "desconocido" con un semblante serio. Jeanne se quitó la guadaña de encima y comenzó a atacar al shaman, pero no lograba asestar ningún golpe, aquel joven se movía con gran rapidez, incluso parecía que podía leerle los movimientos a su rival. Más de una vez se oía el golpe con vibración de la guadaña con los brazos de la armadura, ambos lo hacían muy bien, incluso parecían estar al mismo nivel, pero algo desesperaba a la pecosa y era la sonrisa burlona de su contrincante. Yohane, Gakko, Men y Alumi, observaban con asombro al sujeto de la máscara, aquella posesión armadura y agilidad en sus movimientos parecía causar que lo confundan con un verdadero kitsune. En un momento dado Jeanne intenta darle un puñetazo al desconocido, pero el último lo esquivó y levantó su pie en una patada en diagonal, sin embargo el pie se rodeó de fuego purpura y al más minimo roce con la armadura comenzó a quemarla, pero no duró más de dos segundos ya que el "kitsune" se alejó.

Hubiesen continuado la pelea, sin embargo otra vez los detuvo a ambos, esta vez era una voz femenina y un poco mayor a la de los jóvenes del cementerio. Una mujer con cabello largo y castaño atado en una trenza al costado se acercó hasta la doncella oscura, por la ropa parecía ser una florista, y la gran mayoría de los presentes fruncieron el ceño al verla, se trataba de Seyram Munzer, a secas, ya que el apellido Asakura ya no les era adecuado para aquellos hermanos. La mujer no dijo nada, como siempre, y solo dio a entender que todo había terminado. Jeanne solo tenía la herida de la patada, sin embargo estaba algo cansada pero lo disimulaba muy bien. La azabache bufó para luego seguir a su escolta pero no sin antes decir.

—No creas que te salvaste.

—Ojalá que no, quiero volver a jugar así-respondió el enmascarado con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tu equipo no llegará muy lejos, idiota-cuando ella dijo esa frase Hana frunció más el ceño escuchando con atención.

—Ya basta Jeanne, después de todo…-Seyram detuvo su andar para darse la vuelta y verlo-El Equipo Ra y el Equipo Yabisu se enfrentarán dentro de poco, esperaremos ese momento…-y siguieron caminando hasta perderse entre las tumbas.

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos hasta que el pecoso de cabello bicolor habló…o más bien gritó.

—¡¿HA?! ¡EL LIDER DEL EQUIPO RA SALVÓ AL SOLITARIO?!-gritó apuntando a quien los salvó.

—¿Lider del Equipo Ra? G...Gakko-kun ¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó confundido el peliazul.

—Esta no era una batalla oficial y los equipos aún no se han completado. No hay que arriesgar las vidas sin necesidad-contestó el falso pelirrojo.

—Es típico de ti ¿verdad?...-comentó la apache revisando su celular que creó su tribu-El líder del equipo Ra y que está en contra de Hao…Ha…

—Es suficiente, no tiene sentido continuar hablando…-interrumpió Hana al notar algo.

—Qué raro proviniendo de ti, jefe-alegó el joven bicolor.

—Hana…hace falta que luego hablemos…a solas…

—Más te vale que no sea otra sorpresa, porque no la voy a tolerar, ni siquiera que venga de ti, Equipo Ra –comentó seriamente el rubio.

El líder desconocido solo sonrió afirmándole así que no iba a suceder nada y se alejó sin deshacer su posesión. El rubio vio de reojo a todos sus camaradas que lo observaban con un semblante serio, como si pidiesen alguna explicación, explicación que no recibieron. Hana solo suspiró para ser el siguiente en irse caminando, mientras tanto Sakurai lo observaba con un semblante serio y como si buscase entender la actitud de su nuevo shaman.

En la noche, la luna llena iluminaba el bosque de la colina de Funbari, todo estaba muy tranquilo y solo se veían algún que otro espíritu y hitodama rondando por el lugar. Hana caminaba por allí esperando encontrarse con el líder del equipo Ra, su actitud había llamado la atención de su propio equipo y temía que lo hayan seguido. Pero quería saber algo primero, quería aclarar sus propios pensamientos antes de aclarar los de los demás.

—Que rápido que llegaste.

La misma voz del cementerio le dio la bienvenida al rubio. Desde detrás de un árbol frente al rubio, emergió un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y largo, con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, y el resto del cabello recogido en una cola baja dejando libre algunos picos similares a los que se peinaba Yoh. Vestía un buzo naranja con capucha, unos pantalones de mezclillas celestes y tenis negros. Sin embargo su rostro volvía a estar oculto bajo a una máscara similar a la de su posesión, solo que esta no tenía el cabello rojo y se cortaba a la mitad de la cabeza, siento sostenida por una cinta roja.

—Podrías quitarte la máscara ¿no? Te dije que vendría solo y así fue.

—¿Seguro?

Un grito por parte de Yohane alertó a Hana, el cual al mirar a un costado vio a su primo ser levantado por los aires por unas sombras que lo sostenían de sus pies y manos. Esas sombras eran las colas de un kitsune de seis colas, pero todo su cuerpo era de esa característica, salvo los ojos celeste. No solo Yohane estaba presente, sino que Alumi y Gakko tambien salieron de los arbustos pero desde el otro lado.

—Si alguno se mueve el anteojudo lo lamentará-amenazó el enmascarado.

—¡HANA-KU~N, MIS MANOS Y PIES ESTÁN EMPEZANDOSE A QUEMAR! –Avisó el peliazul.

—El fuego purpura-susurró Hana al recordar algo-¡YA BASTA, NO ENTIENDO POR QUÉ NO QUIERES QUE LO SEPAN, TARDE O TEMPRANO LO SABRÁN!

—Prefiero las cosas temprano…

La voz de Men se escuchó desde detrás del castaño y apareció con un O.S Chao Malong dispuesto a cortarlo. Sin embargo logró esquivarlo saltando hacia un costado y luego hacia atrás alejándose del grupo un par de metros. Unos cabellos en la lanza eran la prueba que el ataque casi lo mataba, o tal vez era idea del albino tener el siguiente resultado. La cinta roja y la esfera celeste que ataba al cabello se cortaron detrás de la cabeza del castaño y la máscara terminó cayéndose al suelo mientras que el cabello se desataba abriéndose a los costados y luego cayéndose. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver el parecido de ese joven con alguien muy conocido, aquella mirada de enojo y el cabello daba la sensación de que sea alguien más

—Ya no hace falta la máscara, líder del Equipo Ra, Haoro…Asakura.


End file.
